Nova the Hedgehog part 1
by Raikou927
Summary: this is a story about how a Guardian of Chaos Energy and his brother stopped a threat that threaten the balance of Chaos but this is just one part of the tale


_Nova the Hedgehog_

_chapter 1_

_The beginning_

**Kakori village**

A crimson red hedgehog was lying down on a couch inside his hut when a dark blue hedgehog walked up to him

"What's up Jake?" the crimson hedgehog asked

"The Elder want's to see us Nova." Jake said

"Why?" Nova asked

"Don't know little bro but I think it has something to do with our powers." Jake said with his arms folded

"Well then we better get going then." Nova said while getting up

"Race you to the Elder's hut!" Jake said rushing out the door

"Your on!" Nova said flying after

**(Raikou927: to those of you that don't know Nova has wings his right wing is an angel wing while his left wing is a demon wing DON'T GET THEM CONFUSED)**

While racing to the Elder's hut Nova saw out of the corner of his eye a man shaped like an egg but didn't care about it at moment

when Nova and Jake got to the Elder's hut it was a tie to their race

"Why do we always tie when we race?" Jake asked

"No idea." Nova said simply

They then entered the hut

after a few seconds they were greeted by the Elder which was a gray echidna

"Ah Nova and Jake good to see you." He said

"Hello Elder." Jake said

"You wanted to see us?" Nova asked wanting to get to the point

"Ah yes it's regarding your powers." Elder said as he motioned towards a box

"As you remember the village weapons we have are unable to be used by us." Elder said

Elder then opened the box and pulled out two blades one being a black slim sword the other being a sword that looked like it was made out of emerald parts

"Well I was thinking that you 2 could be able to use them." Elder said while bringing the blades to Nova and Jake

"Jake you must use this wisely, it gives you the strength you need at the right moment so make it count." Elder said while giving Jake the black slim sword

"Sure thing Elder." Jake said

"Nova this sword has been in the village since it was made, you should be able to control the blade with your powers so use it carefully." Elder said while giving Nova the blade

"Yes Elder." Nova said

Nova looked at his blade trying to figure out why it looked like it was made emeralds when a guard came running in

"Elder someone is attacking." the guard said with a strict voice

"Who is it?" Elder asked looking worried

"Someone shaped like an egg." the guard said still sounding strict

"Me and Nova will check it out Elder." Jake said

"You should stay here." Nova said

"Fine just don't die." Elder sighed

"We won't sir." Nova and Jake said in unison

they then ran out to see what was happening

when they got outside they robots attacking the village

"Well this isn't good." Jake said preparing his blade

"It's a robot invasion of course it isn't good." Nova said getting his sword out

"Then let's slice some robots." Jake said

"Right." Nova said before they ran at the robots

Nova sliced 3 robots in a row and fired a beam of fire at 5 more

"Burn." Nova said with a smirk

"You couldn't resist could you?" Jake asked after slashing 4 robots

"Nope." Nova said after firing a spear at a robot

Jake kept slashing at robots when his sword gained a black aura before he slashed at another and caused a small explosion

"Whoa." Jake said after the explosion ended

"That was awesome." Nova said who saw the explosion

"I don't know what that was but I want to do it again." Jake said amazed by the fact that the sword caused a explosion

Nova and Jake defeated all of the robots before they noticed pink gas surrounding them

"What's with the gas." Jake said before passing out

"Must be sleeping gas." Nova said before he passed out

When the gas cleared a strange machine appeared with a man in it

"Oh oh oh I can't believe that worked." the man said

A giant claw then came out of the machine and grabbed both Nova and Jake

"I Dr. Eggman AKA Dr. Ivo Robotnick have managed to kidnap two of the Chaos guardians." Eggman said to himself

"Now they will forget everything thanks to the gas and I can make them help me rule the world!" Eggman exclaimed to himself

Eggman then flew off with Nova and Jake to his base while a brown Hedgehog watched the whole thing

**Eggman's base**

When Nova started to wake up the first thing he saw was an egg-shaped man in a chair

Nova looked around and saw that everything looked futuristic

"Wow." Nova said amazed by the way everything looked

the man heard him and turned around to Nova

**(Raikou927: if you somehow don't know the man I'm worried about you)**

"So your finally awake Nova." he said calmly

"How do you know me and who are you?" Nova asked

"I'm Dr. Eggman and you and your brother work for me." Eggman said

"Brother?" Nova asked

Eggman pointed to a hedgehog in a capsule next to him

"Nova meet Jake your older brother." Eggman said

Jake seemed familiar to Nova

"I'm confused how come I can't remember anything?" Nova asked again

"You and Jake got amnesia from Sonic the Hedgehog." Eggman said with an evil smirk that Nova couldn't see

"Sonic?" Nova asked

"He's trying to take over the world." Jake said

"Jake is right and no matter how hard I try I can't stop him." Eggman said tricking Nova

"But you two have powers that can stop him." He continued

"What powers?" Nova asked

"You and Jake have chaos energy running through your blood, which gives you the ability to summon it whenever you want to." Eggman said

"You can also send it through your weapons." Eggman said pressing a button that brought forward Nova's and Jake's weapons

"Whoa so how do we activate our chaos energy?" Nova asked

"Maybe we should just find out." Jake said

"Now Jake don't be like that, Nova you can activate your chaos abilities by focusing on the move." Eggman said

"So it's like Chaos beam." Nova said

and at the moment he said chaos beam a beam came out of his hand and bounced back at him

"OW!" Nova yelled

"Maybe you should try it later." Eggman said

* * *

**Well looks like Eggman tricked Nova and Jake into thinking they work for him and Sonic is the enemy How will this turn out you have to find out**

**Nova: Me, Jake, and the other OCs in this story belong to Raikou927 along with some locations**


End file.
